Ordena Que Te Ame
by 2Dobbys
Summary: Porque há sempre uma razão para que alguém 'ame' doentiamente um monstro...  mesmo que seja traumática.   one-shot


**Ordena Que Te Ame**

Ela tremia de antecipação.

Medo? Ansiedade?... Paixão? Fascínio? Obsessão? Talvez… não que a palavra fosse modificar o que ela sentia.

Começava já a sentir a fraqueza típica de quem perde muito sangue. '_Isto passa_…' sim, passava sempre. Desde sempre. Ela quase que já nem se lembrava da sua vida antes de O conhecer e à Sua causa. Ele era o seu mundo, o seu ar, o seu corpo. Por vezes já nem conseguia distingui-Lo de si mesma.

No fundo, Ele era uma escapatória a algo pior… a algo que ela lutava há anos a fio para se esquecer…

**Entrei no teu jogo, Como uma Louca**

**Fui ingénua e tu tão fatal**

Ela estava farta, cansada e doente só de pensar em aguentar mais. Ela sentia-se autêntico lixo nas suas mãos.

Ela queria morrer... estava louca devido àquilo que as pessoas chamavam de "vida"… mas as pessoas não sabiam o que ela sofria em casa. Não sabiam o que era a SUA vida… apenas viam o que todos viam: um casal perfeito, tanto pela pureza de sangue como em fortuna.

Rodolphus Lestrange e Bellatrix Black, ambos descendentes de duas famílias ancestrais de sangue-puro… a sua união tinha sido decretada há muito, quando eles ainda estavam a começar a abrir os olhos. As festas da sociedade a que iam eram a falsidade e hipocrisia personificada… a sua frequentação precoce tornou-os tal e qual aquela imagem… e as insistências de ambas as famílias levaram ao noivado prematuro dos dois.

Bella tinha muitos admiradores devido à sua riqueza e beleza inigualáveis: não eram todas as jovens a ter o seu corpo com aquela idade, conjuntamente com os olhos da cor da tempestade e do cabelo preto sedoso que lhe caía em cachos graciosos e rebeldes emoldurando o pálido rosto aristocrático e altivo; ainda era demasiado jovem, demasiado inocente no que tocava à dura realidade que existia longe do conforto da família, inocência que rapidamente se dissipou após a primeira semana de casamento. Os sussurros dos familiares fizeram-na acreditar piamente que se apaixonara por aquele homem bem vestido e charmoso, que a tratava como uma princesa… oh, como se enganara…!

**Joguei-me toda e foi tão pouco**

**O amor é o teu instinto mais cruel**

Ele começou a maltratá-la por pequenas coisas, coisas aparentemente sem qualquer sentido. Ela não percebia; pedia explicações, mas a única resposta que ele proferia eram palavras em latim… palavras que ela conhecia bem… palavras que encerravam feitiços poderosos que a magoavam, tanto física como psicologicamente.

Ele conhecia bem aquele jogo… após as torturas, voltava a tratá-la como uma princesa, cuidando dos seus ferimentos, tal qual marido preocupado que cuida da esposa quando ela regressa do campo de batalha… sempre, constantemente, repetidamente… o que a fazia enlouquecer lentamente.

**Enquanto te sigo melhor me faço o teu troféu**

Ele conhecia bem aquele jogo, oh sim…! Ele começava a ganhar terreno… sabia que era uma questão de tempo até que ela estivesse totalmente sob o seu comando… até se tornar numa escrava submissa e num importante peão no jogo de xadrez que existia fora daquelas frias e duras paredes de pedra das masmorras da mansão à qual chamava de "casa".

De cada vez que iam a um qualquer evento social, nenhum deles deixava transparecer o que quer que fosse que estivesse a acontecer em casa. Ela deixara de sorrir, tornando-se numa pessoa mais fria e distante… ninguém reparava no tremor que a percorria sempre que o marido se aproximava dela e a tocava para voltarem para "casa". Para voltar à tortura.

Ela deixava gradualmente de lutar, de se tentar proteger do monstro que era o seu marido, pois percebera que se assim o fizesse a dor seria menor, e o tempo de duração diminuiria.

Rodolphus sorria. Tinha alcançado o seu objectivo. Finalmente ela seria a peça crucial para o desfecho daquela Era. Ainda não sabia, mas em breve seria uma boa aquisição para os Death Eaters que seguiam o Lord das Trevas… como ele.

**Entrei no teu jogo como uma louca**

**Eu sou a tua escrava mais leal**

Bellatrix sentia-se morta por dentro. Sentia-se oca, com um espaço tão vazio de emoções que achava que já não era humana, mas algo diferente. Tinha atingido um novo patamar.

Alguém a chamava. Olhou para cima, voltando à realidade. Era a primeira vez que saía de casa em mais de um mês.

Encontrava-se num salão cheio de pessoas trajadas de negro, todas com estranhas máscaras, todas olhando para ela. Ao fundo, numa espécie de trono, um homem estranhíssimo observava-a atentamente. Chamou-a de novo, fazendo um sinal com os dedos.

Ela sabia quem ele era: Lord Voldemort, uma nova e melhorada versão de Grindelwald, aquele que lutava pelo domínio dos sangues-puros, aquele que lutava para exterminar todos os sangues-de-lama da face da Terra.

À medida que ela se aproximava, prestou atenção ao homem à sua frente (seria mesmo um homem?): a sua cabeça parecia um crânio esculpido, pálido, sem cabelo, nariz como fendas, tal qual as cobras e olhos… _Por Salazar!_ Aqueles olhos escarlate, da cor do fogo… eram vivos! Tais olhos perscrutavam-na atentamente, como que lendo os seus pensamentos, atentando nalguma coisa que a transcendia.

Lentamente, pegou-a na cara com cuidado. Há quanto tempo não sentia aquele cuidado? Há quanto tempo sentia apenas as mãos quentes do seu próprio sangue a provocarem estalos e dor no seu corpo? Aquele gesto comoveu-a tanto que quase não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas. Há anos que não chorava, pois as lágrimas haviam secado pela tortura.

**Ordena que te ame**

**E odeia quando falho**

**Mas usa, abusa de mim**

**E eu serei feliz até ao fim**

Ele continuava a olhá-la penetrantemente, e desta vez ela _sabia_ que ele via os seus pensamentos. As imagens de tortura que viera a sofrer durante anos vinham-lhe à mente, quase que a fazendo gritar de dor e desalento. Subitamente, a dor parou.

**Marquei as unhas no corpo,**

**Tornei-me um bicho irreal.**

Ele aproximou-a mais de si, abraçando-a. As lágrimas corriam agora, imparáveis. Não provocava nenhum som, apenas pequenos soluços abalavam levemente o seu corpo fraco de encontro ao outro, frio e duro. Uma suave voz sussurrava ao seu ouvido – Ele foi um monstro para ti… merece ser punido! Não de maneira simples e limpa, mas merece sofrer o triplo do que te fez sofrer a ti, uma descendente tão nobre da família Black… não mereces semelhante tratamento. Mereces ser tratada como uma rainha, pois o teu sangue_ é_ nobre!

As lágrimas não paravam. Há muito que desistira de pensar semelhante coisa do seu carrasco, há muito que desistira de_ viver_! Este homem, que não a conhecia de lado nenhum, o homem para o qual o seu marido trabalhava e servia, estava disposto a vingá-_la_? A ela, uma escrava?

- NÃO! – rugiu a voz – Não penses isso! És especial… eu sei como és boa em feitiços, vi na tua mente as tuas recordações de Hogwarts… tu tens um gigantesco potencial dentro de ti! Apenas precisas de te lembrar de algo que te dê garra!

Ela tentou lembrar-se vagamente do que sentia quando conheceu Rodolphus, quando ainda tinha a protecção da sua família…

**Infectei o lugar onde me punhas,**

**O amor é este monstro final**

O Lord rugiu em desagrado – Achas que é assim que te vais conseguir vingar? Pensa no que ele te fez a TI e no que lhe desejas fazer sofrer a ELE! _Revolta-te__! Confia em mim, Bella… VINGA-TE!_

Bellatrix sentia a cara presa pela marca das lágrimas secas. Olhou aquele seu novo porto seguro encarnado num homem poderoso com esperança no olhar. Ela seria capaz de fazer semelhante coisa?

Voldemort sorriu – Tenta… tens todo o meu apoio… comigo do teu lado, minha querida, ele jamais te tocará! Agora… fá-lo sofrer!

Aquela ordem vinha de encontro ao seu novo desejo de vingança. Olhou para trás, para o marido escondido atrás daquela máscara parecida a todas as outras. Ela sabia quem ele era no meio de todos eles. Ela sabia… ela odiava aquela máscara, aquela que ele usava para se sentir intocável quando a esventrava, não tingindo assim a sua pele de vermelho, e que depois tirava quando a curava…

Ela também queria sentir-se intocável! Precisava de uma máscara para se vingar em pleno…

_É isso!_ Sussurrava a voz suave na sua cabeça. _Tens de te concentrar nessa vingança, nesse ódio! Odeia-o! ODEIA-O COM TODAS AS TUAS FORÇAS!_

Bellatrix deixou o ódio preencher a sua mente e infectar o seu sangue, sentindo-se forte de novo. Finalmente parecia que encontrara algo que a poderia manter viva, algo que poderia preencher o vazio que a ocupava. Ergueu a varinha na direcção do seu marido, que recuava lentamente.

_AGORA!_ Gritou a voz.

- _**Crucio**_!

Um jacto de luz incidiu directamente no peito de Rodolphus Lestrange, que caiu ao chão num baque surdo, gritando o máximo que a sua garganta permitia, contorcendo-se sistematicamente numa data de posições incríveis devido à dor atroz que tomara conta dele. Os restantes Death Eaters jamais tinham visto algo assim, e haviam recuado, assustados. Rodolphus era um dos que mais aguentava no que tocava àquela maldição imperdoável! A única pessoa que também conseguia semelhante efeito era o próprio Lord! E o tempo que aquela tortura durava! Como é que uma mulher assim debilitada conseguia manter aquele tipo de feitiço durante tanto tempo?

Os gritos continuavam, fazendo-o revirar os olhos. A loucura tomava lentamente conta dele.

Bellatrix sorriu pela primeira vez em anos, um sorriso de sádica satisfação, um sorriso que era mais um esgar de vingança. O buraco negro que tinha dentro de si gostava de ser preenchido por aquela visão do seu carrasco a ser consumido pela réplica mais exacta que conseguia fazer do seu próprio sofrimento. Aquela visão apenas a fazia desejar infligir-lhe mais dor…!

Um braço gelado rodeou-a, e a voz suave voltou a falar com um tom de satisfação – Muito bem, Bella… já demonstraste um pouco do que és capaz de fazer… podes parar agora.

Ela ainda hesitou um pouco… e quebrou a ligação. Rodolphus tremia em convulsões, no gelado chão de pedra da mansão, completamente sozinho… como um animal ao abandono.

Ela olhou submissamente para Lord Voldemort, que se encontrava mesmo ao seu lado, olhando-a deliciado.

**Gostas do teu troféu erguido neste inferno?**

- Os meus parabéns, Bella… - disse ele. Ela arrepiava-se sempre que ouvia aquela maviosa voz metálica que era como música para os seus ouvidos maltratados com os seus próprios gritos de sofrimento – Afinal és ainda mais extraordinária do que eu pensei! És bem capaz de ser a feiticeira mais forte que eu já vi até hoje!

Ela vibrava de prazer ao ouvi-lo. Desde que era adolescente que não ouvia um elogio dirigido a si, e agora lembrava-se um pouco da vivacidade que detinha nessa altura.

O dono do olhar escarlate baixou a voz para que apenas ela ouvisse – Sabes… eu posso fazer com que nunca mais tenhas de sofrer às mãos desse louco… posso fazer com que te vingues nele as vezes que quiseres…

Bella sentia o seu íntimo ronronar com essa perspectiva. Nunca mais seria magoada… nunca!

**Marquei o corpo com as unhas,**

**Pus-me louca tão original**

Ele olhou-a quase com carinho – Apenas adorava ter-te como aliada, ser-me-ias muito útil… - fez uma pausa deliberada, como se estivesse a pensar se haveria de continuar ou não – Vou-te contar uma coisa que nenhum destes acéfalos sabe sobre mim…

Bella arregalou os olhos. Ela era digna de semelhante confiança? Aquele homem poderoso cativava-a cada vez mais. O seu marido nunca confiara nela…

- Sabes a principal razão pela qual persigo os muggles? É que eles fizeram-me passar por coisas semelhantes, quando eu era criança… é também por isso é que os persigo, torturo e mato. Tu és a única que me consegue compreender, Bella… - dizia acariciando-lhe a face - És a única em quem posso confiar. Serias capaz de te juntar a mim?

_Malditos Muggles! Irão arrepender-se de lhe terem tocado…_ Bellatrix sentia os cantos da boca ressequida a tremerem de emoção. Se ela seria capaz? Ela daria tudo para o seguir!

Ela caiu aos seus pés, beijando repetidamente a borda do manto do seu protector – Sempre, meu senhor. Ordenai o que desejardes, ser-lhe-ei eternamente fiel milorde.

**Ordena que te ame,**

**E odeia quando falho,**

**Mas usa, abusa de mim e eu serei feliz,**

**Até ao fim.**

_Que assim seja._

Bellatrix voltou ao presente. Quanto tempo teria ficado sem sentidos pela perda de sangue? Aliás, há quantos anos aquilo de que se lembrara tinha ocorrido? Há quantos anos seguia o Lord das Trevas sem nunca olhar para trás?

Suspirou de cansaço e fraqueza.

Ela sabia que se deveria ter esforçado mais… aquela era uma punição justa. Ela sabia que sempre que o seu amo a punia era com uma razão. Ele tinha o cuidado de lhe lembrar sempre isso. E por isso e pela protecção constante é que ela não se importava.

Além disso, cada punição lhe doía menos fisicamente, principalmente devido ao tempo de duração, mas custava-lhe mais. Ela estava totalmente entregue de corpo e alma àquele homem. A sua vida girava literalmente à volta dele.

**Ordena que te queira,**

**E odeia quando paro,**

**Leva-me, arrasta o meu corpo,**

**Desfeito em pó.**

Tímidas lágrimas começavam a formar-se nos cantos dos seus olhos. Ela queria tanto esquecer-se daquilo… mas TANTO…!

_Bella… sabes que poderias ter feito melhor, não sabes? Sabes perfeitamente que mereces este castigo… depois de tudo o que fiz por ti…!_

As lágrimas pareciam correr com vida própria. Ela sabia disso, sim. Apenas quando estava só ou apenas acompanhada pelo Lord é que exteriorizava as suas emoções… e mesmo assim, apenas quando via permissão emanar do olhar do seu mestre… o que ocorria ainda mais raramente, e quando ele a elogiava pelo seu trabalho.

Por isso é que fizera sofrer tanta gente inocente, por isso o continuava a fazer e com gosto, sem qualquer arrependimento… por isso é que as suas piores vítimas haviam sido os Longbotton… aquele casal unido e feliz era tudo o que ela desejava destruir… pois nunca lhe havia sido dada essa hipótese de felicidade. E isso foi o que a enlouqueceu ainda mais, tornando-a mais forte que nunca.

As lágrimas tinham parado há já muito tempo, deixando a pele ressequida e a estalar por onde tinham passado. Já não tinha mais lágrimas para verter, mas a raiva, a tristeza e o ódio pela vida continuavam lá, eternamente.

Ela sabia que aquilo não era vida para ninguém, mas era a única coisa que tinha. Mesmo as lágrimas eram raras, pois apenas a relembravam do buraco sem fundo que existia dentro de si.

A única altura em que tudo isso se dissipava um pouco era quando o Lord a recompensava, fosse de que maneira fosse. Tratava-a com aquilo que ela pensava ser o máximo de carinho que teria na vida. E por isso é que o idolatrava…

- Milorde… - um sussurro silenciosamente esquecido de imediato.

Por isso é que o amava doentiamente.

**Ordena que te ame,**

**E odeia quando falho,**

**Mas usa e abusa de mim e eu serei feliz,**

**Até ao fim**

Lord Voldemort espiava-a na escuridão. Sorria. Não um sorriso caloroso, mas gélido e calculista. Como ele.

Ele sabia que a maneira como a tratava a faria morrer por ele. Sim, é certo que do seu ponto de vista, o seu servo mais leal no que toca a ordem e comando estava em Hogwarts, mas… ele sabia que em quem mais poderia confiar para dar a vida por ele era Bellatrix, sendo uma ordem ou não.

**Ordeno que me odeies**

**Olho porque sofras**

**Do que uso e abuso é sempre assim**

**Morrerá por mim**

Sorriu mais ainda ao ver o seu estado lastimável, que sussurrava o seu nome no seu delírio.

Ele sabia bem como fazer alguém segui-lo cegamente, sendo um eterno peão do seu monopólio. Bastava fazê-la cair propositadamente sem que ela quisesse ver, e ajudá-la a erguer-se repetidamente.

Um eterno peão da sua vontade.

**Ordeno que me odeies**

**Amo que tu sofras**

**Do que uso e abuso é sempre assim**

**Morrerá por mim**

* * *

**N.A.:** _Esta letra é da música "Ordena Que Te Ame", do fantástico grupo 'Mundo Cão'. Modifiquei ligeiramente a letra, para dar primeiramente a noção de perspectiva da Bellatrix e depois a de Voldemort. Apenas e só. A música e letra original tocaram-me, e achei perfeito colocar numa fic com esta temática. Afinal, quem é que nunca ponderou nas razões que levaram a Bella a juntar-se a Voldemort e a venerá-lo? Por mais desejo de poder que todos os Death Eaters tenham, nenhum chegou ao ponto que ela chegou, de praticamente amar doentiamente aquele monstro._

_**Reviews!**_

2Dobbys


End file.
